Show Choir, Really?
by icemoonbankai
Summary: High School AU: Beca is a sophomore, just trying to get to graduation so she can be on her way to Los Angeles. But one missing homework assignment turns her life on its head. Now she's stuck in the choir with the head cheerleader who hates her, her best friend who won't leave her alone, and a boy whose crush won't go away. Just great. Rated T for now, might change. Bechloe endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fic ever, so be easy on me. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm currently working from my phone, and I just wanted to get the story up. Enjoy!**

* * *

High school sucks a huge dick. That pretty much summed up Beca's experiences with the institution, all one and a half years of it. She wasn't afraid to share that opinion, seeing as how she was sitting here in the principal's office, giving her best impression of a rock. Stony. Cold. Unfeeling. She allows herself to hear but not truly listen to the sputtering, red-faced man as he explained to her, in great detail, why it was wrong to tell her English teacher why she hadn't completed her homework by describing the phallic nuances of high school. Non-listening is handy in a broken home. Shouting. Yelling. Screaming. Beca hears, but Beca doesn't want to know. She actually couldn't give the bigger of two shits about her parents' passionate hatred for each other. She doesn't really give much of a shit about anything. Which brings her back to the situation at hand.

"Are you even listening?" More like trying to figure out what type of animal his face was reminiscent of.

"Not really."

It's a struggle not to laugh at the honestly flabbergasted look on the poor bulldog's face. Yes, a bulldog. Good metaphor. A vocabulary word and a figure of speech, all in one sentence. See? English class is a non-issue. She didn't think he'd accept that as an excuse, though.

"You're a piece of work, Beca Mitchell," he huffs in true bulldog fashion.

"Thanks, I try my hardest. It's actually the only thing I try at."

Not technically true. Beca worked hard on her mixes. Those were her future. The future she wanted, at least. Not the future everyone else wanted for her. Fuck that future.

"I have to punish you."

"Okay."

It wasn't an issue. An hour in detention? Whatever, all she did in there was sleep. Not like she did anything in the school that he could take away, either. Her school spirit was at about zero degrees Kelvin; in other words, absolute zero. Science and English, all in one thought process! She was on a roll.

"No, not okay. This time, it's going to actually punish you."

Beca raised an eyebrow at that. What could it possibly mean?

"What." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of almost shock. Almost, because she still couldn't give a flying rat's ass.

Three knocks on the door.

"Come in."

And come in she does. Aubrey Posen, queen of high school, the walking cliche. As a cliche, she was a part of all the school sanctioned clubs, giving her face an appearance on nearly every page of the yearbook, and a cheerleader to boot. Her timing was movie standard; too perfect. She was probably listening outside, waiting for her cue. Bitch. Smile a little too big, disapproving eyes showing her true feelings, rigid posture. Gross.

"You called, sir?" she opened the door, smiling her reserved-for-adults smile.

"Yes. I need your help in punishing Ms. Mitchell here."

Okay, now Beca was freaking out. What did Aubrey Posen have to do with her punishment? With the shock and thinly veiled disgust on her face, Rich Bitch didn't know either.

"What do you have in mind, sir?" the blonde looked about 2.5 seconds from expelling everything in her stomach, much like the video from last year. Now that was funny, Beca had to admit. It was the only time she'd ever smiled because of the girl.

"Well, since Ms. Mitchell here treats any school or teamwork related activity like the plague, I was thinking that you'd show her around the choir room. Permanently." That fucking bastard.

Beca couldn't school her face into a neutral expression fast enough to hide the mortification she felt. Aubrey didn't even try. While any other day she'd be glad to revel in Barbie's discomfort, she was too busy dealing with her own.

"She will ruin us! We are one of the best show choirs in the state and-"

"My decision is final," he cut off what was sure to be a huge rant on the finer points of Beca's inadequacy.

"I don't sing." Beca felt it was important to point this out.

"Learn." The principal did not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Just to let you know, these updates are going to be really sporadic, as I'm going through the end of the school year right now. For now, it's just whenever I can find time to write and publish. Longer chapter this time, a little over a thousand words. Enjoy!**

Friday night. 7:00 pm. Beca Mitchell was at a football game. Repeat: Beca. Fucking. Mitchell. Was. At. A. Fucking. Football. Game. As another of Principal Goodman's unreasonable demands of her, she had to attend every sporting event that the school hosted, and all the away football games as well. The level of hatred she had for the man grew with each passing second she had to spend in the presence of any of her fellow classmates. As a completely unnecessary and inhumane addition, she had to sit right in front of the cheerleaders, which was located directly in the center of the school spirit section. Beca marveled at the fact that the cookie-cutter girls in front of her weren't dying of hypothermia in their skirts.

"Give me a B!" one of the annoying girls yelled to the crowd. Shit.

"No." she muttered under her breath.

"Give me an H!"

"Hell no." Again.

"Give me an S!"

"Fuck my life." One more time.

"What does that spell?"

"I hate you all." Beca was pretty sure the cheerleader heard that last one, based on the glare she was receiving. Good, she needed to turn down the peppy a notch or ten, anyway. All of them did, Posen included. Not like she could tell which one she was, seeing as how, except for the redhead in the front and the long-legged brunette, they were all blonde, preppy, and tan. It was like they had a factory to manufacture them, or something. Her frown must have been apparent, because here came Ms. Perfect.

"Do you have a problem with our school spirit, Mitchell?" Aubrey stormed over, resting her arms on the concrete wall that made up the bottom of the stadium. Beca looked down, moving her feet away from the blonde's hands.

"Yes, Posen, I do. That's why The Great and Powerful Goodman is punishing me with it," Beca deadpanned.

"You are a plague on society."

"Good to know I have some impact. I'm looking forward to 'plaguing' your stupid little choir, too. It'll be gr-"

Beca yelped as Aubrey suddenly grabbed her leg and pulled her off her seat. She had to put her hands out to stop herself from slamming face-first into the metal bars that kept idiots from falling off the four foot drop.

"What the hell, Posen?"

"Listen, you. I will tolerate this kind of behavior now, if simply for the fact that I can't do anything to you in public. But I swear, if you ruin choir practice for me, I. Will. End. You," she growled, gripping the front of Beca's jacket and bringing her face-to-face.

"Not that this isn't a great little bonding moment, but people are staring. Like, hardcore burning a hole into my back. I'd rather not be on the radar of these people any more than I already am, so..." she trailed off, hoping the message got through.

They both jumped as the buzzer sounded, signaling the start of halftime. Beca let out a stream of expletives as she smacked the back of her head on one of the metal bars. She waited for the pain to pass and looked up with watery eyes to see that Aubrey and the rest of her cheer minions were gone. Good, they'd caused her enough pain as it was. Rubbing her head, she slid back into her seat, only to find someone sitting right next to her.

"Is your head okay? That looked like it hurt! You know, you might want to check for a concussion. I've seen them happen because of less. Here, this might make it better!" An ice cold object was placed on the slowly appearing bump, startling her.

"What?" Beca had barely started to comprehend the fact that the person was there at all, much less that they were saying words.

"Oh! I bought some extra fries, in case you wanted to eat!" Said fries were placed into her hands, instantly warming them up in the cold November air. Finally looking up, Beca saw the redheaded cheerleader grinning down at her.

"Do I know you?" Why was this girl acting like this was a normal thing? More importantly, why was she so close?

"No, but I know you! You're Beca Mitchell, the girl who's joining the choir. Aubrey complains about you nonstop!" Like that was a compliment to a normal person.

"Uh, yeah. So you talk to Aubrey a lot?" Beca wasn't sure if that was the kind of person she wanted to hang out with.

"Oh, yeah! We're totes besties, have been since kindergarten! I'm Chloe, by the way!" She held out her hand.

"Right. So why are you talking to me?" Beca set down the fries and shook Chloe's hand, wondering if she was spying for Aubrey. No one in their right mind would just talk to her like this for no reason. But this girl didn't seem completely in her right mind anyway.

"I've been watching you and you seemed lonely. You're... intriguing." There was the blinding grin again. Definitely not in her right mind.

"Stalking much? What are you, some private investigator Barbie Bitch hired to follow me around and report on my nefarious deeds? That's pretty much a waste of time, all I do is go from home to school." Beca shrugged, popping a fry into her mouth.

"No, silly! Actually, I don't think Aubrey would like it at all if she knew I was talking to you. Besides, you have to do something with your time, and I'm guessing not schoolwork," the redhead smirked.

"Hey! One, I find it hilarious that you knew I was talking about Aubrey, and two, that's none of your business."

"Fine, that's all. I'll get it out of you eventually, but for now, halftime is almost over. Here, you have to text me, okay?" She slipped her hand into Beca's pocket, pulling out her phone and tapping away.

"Um, do the words 'personal space' mean anything to you?" The shorter girl hoped she could pass off her red face as a side effect of the cold.

"No, should they?" Chloe pushed the phone back into Beca's pocket, laughing. She ducked under the bars and jumped back onto the track with the other green-clad girls. Beca ran her fingers through her hair and blew out a long breath.

"Fucking cheerleaders."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh look, a new chapter! Sorry that they're so short, but that's probably how it's going to be... Shower scene, with plenty of awkward teenagerness abound! Oh, by the way, I do not own PP at all... As always, enjoy!**

* * *

"Beca!"

"Jesus fuck!" Ouch.

Beca groaned, picking herself up from where she'd run straight into the wall after a surprise attack by one very peppy ginger.

"Seriously? Are you everywhere? This is first period gym, which I'm almost positive you don't have," Beca scowled, continuing her jog around the gym. Today it was either run or play basketball, and really, fuck basketball.

"Oh, been checking up on me, have you?" Chloe smirked, following close behind.

"What? No! I just... um, cheerleaders have fourth and... you, uh, are one." The blush on Beca's cheeks was legendary.

"Very eloquent. I'm just kidding, Boo-Bear! I'm taking College Algebra for first period, and it only meets on Tuesday and Thursday, so I thought I'd come hang with you!" she threw an arm around the other girl's shoulders, laughing. They slowed to a walk, involuntarily on Beca's part.

"Woah, no. One, no cutsie nicknames, and two, none of this." Beca grabbed the girl's arm and removed it from her person.

"Fine, we'll just hold hands, Baby Cakes. And you get the nicknames whether you like it or not, Sweetie-Pie." Chloe quickly interlocked their fingers and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Oh my God, no. We are nowhere near being that close, at all." Beca tried to pull away, but to no avail. Chloe grabbed her other hand, pulling them to a halt and leaning their foreheads together.

"Not with that attitude! C'mon, Miss Grumpy Gills, lighten up! Besides, we're totes gonna be fast friends," she whispered.

"Sure. Whatever you say. Yeah." If Beca thought she was blushing before, it was nothing compared to now. Her brain was on automatic response mode, short circuiting from Chloe's proximity.

"Alright ladies, hit the showers!" the coach on duty, a toad look-alike, called.

Heart racing, Beca removed herself from the situation and moved faster than she ever had in the actual class. She quickly found an unoccupied stall and undressed, turning on the shower head. Forcing all thoughts of a certain redhead out of her mind, she began singing softly to relax. Loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to be heard over the many showers taking place. Or so she thought.

She'd just finished washing when...

"You can sing!"

"Mother fucker! What the hell?" Beca spun around to see Chloe once more in front of her, but with less clothes.

"How high does your belt go?" she closed the curtain behind her.

"My what? Get out!" the brunette rushed to cover what she could.

"You're a liar! You told Aubrey you couldn't sing, but yet here we are. That was Titanium, right?" the taller girl stepped closer, forcing Beca to turn and press herself against the wall.

"You know David Guetta?" Despite the situation, Beca couldn't help herself; it wasn't every day you found someone who actually liked the same music.

"Duh! Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam. My lady jam."

"Gross!"

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no!" If possible, she pushed herself further into the wall.

"Not like that! I'm not leaving until you sing."

The stare down began. Well, Chloe stared and Beca looked anywhere but the naked girl in her shower. The ginger made a huge show of sighing and inching closer.

"Um." Beca warily glanced in her general direction.

"Sing!" A small step.

"No." Another.

"Yes." Inches apart.

"God fucking dammit! Fine." She shifted, more or less facing Chloe while still trying to cover all her bases.

She began the chorus, nearly faltering when the other girl added her soft soprano to the mix. Beca could see why she was in the choir. They trailed off, and Chloe gave her a soft smile, which Beca felt herself return without much thought. All was well and good until Beca made the mistake of looking down.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this." A vague gesture drew Beca's eyes again, bringing the blush back full force.

"You should be. You have a lovely voice, by the way." Beca nearly smacked herself in the head. Great. Way to encourage her.

"Thanks, Beca." It was Chloe's turn to blush and look down at her feet, for once.

A loud noise startled both of them. Saved by the bell, once again.

"Well, off to class then! Have fun in Biology!" Chloe skipped off, her normal self once more. Wait...

"Hey, how do you know my schedule?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Aw, you guys! Thank you so much for all the support so early on in the story! I really appreciate all your follows, favorites, and reviews. This is the longest chapter so far, at over 1,500 words. This one was fun to write, mostly because I enjoy teasing poor Beca... By the way, if you have any suggestions or requests for scenes or such, I'd love to hear them! Okay, here it is; enjoy!**

* * *

There was another reason Beca hated English, besides the school work, and his name was Jesse Swanson. The boy was hopelessly crushing on her, and would not leave her alone. He was also in show choir, and Beca could only hope that the news hadn't spread.

"Hey, Becaw! I heard you joined the show choir! Now I get to see you after school, too!" Shit.

"Oh, another reason to hate it, then." Beca forced herself to not look at him. He scooted his desk closer.

"Come on, you don't hate me! In fact, you're doing a very poor job of hiding your love for me. I'm that choir boy, and you'll be that choir girl, and we'll have choir babies! I don't know why you won't just go to the movies with me." There were the puppy dog eyes. She supposed it would have worked on anybody else.

"I keep telling you, I don't like movies, and I don't like you. Go away." Just hinting at her true feelings.

"And I keep telling you that no one can possibly hate movies. You're a liar, Becaw," he pouted. He definitely was not taking the hint.

"You're not the first person to tell me that today."

"Ms. Mitchell! You are already on thin ice with me as it is, I suggest you pay attention. Mr. Swanson, you are an A+ student, but are no more exempt from class than your girlfriend there," the teacher called, not looking up from his book.

"I am definitely not his girlfriend!" Beca gave her best impression of a tomato.

"Yet!" Jesse laughed.

Later, after class ended, Beca power walked down the hall to the choir room, avoiding eye contact. She refused to have another conversation with anyone, especially not Barbies, redheads, or puppy boys. Too bad she didn't account for leggy brunettes.

"Beca Mitchell!" A hand pushed her up against the lockers and suddenly she was inches from a set of (admittedly very nice) boobs.

"Fuck!" She looked up to see the dark haired cheerleader staring down at her.

"Maybe later, if you play your cards right," she laughed.

"Do all cheerleaders have this issue with personal space?" While being accosted by three cheerleaders might be any straight teenage male's fantasy, Beca did not appreciate her 'luck'.

"No, we're all just really attracted to scary hot alt girls. It's a requirement. I'm joking!" the girl added, seeing the blood drain out of Beca's face.

"Maybe."

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm Stacie Conrad, and a little bird told me that you" she poked Beca's chest, "are joining the show choir. As a member of that choir, I just want to formally welcome you to the club." Beca figured that the 'little bird' was blonde, uptight, and angry.

"That's nice. Can I actually get to that choir?" she gave a nervous grin and slipped under Stacie's arm.

"Sure! We'll walk together!" She looped her arm with the shorter girl's and started to drag her.

"Um, short legs here."

"Beca!" As always, Chloe appeared out of nowhere and instantly joined their hands together.

"Shit."

Beca, being rather preoccupied with the two cheerleaders nearly carrying her down the hall, didn't notice the new additions to their group.

"Damn! New girl gets all the bitches!" So not true.

"Short Stuff's got more game than me, and I'm the biggest catch in Australia and New Zealand!" What the hell?

Before she could ask, she was plopped down into a seat with Chloe and Stacie extremely too close for comfort on either side. Chloe still hadn't let go of her hand, and she could feel Stacie's on her arm. She was suddenly faced with two other girls, one African-American and the other large and blonde.

"Hey, I'm Cynthia Rose. You're Beca Mitchell, right?" How did all these people know who she was?

"I'm Fat Amy, best singer in Tasmania!"

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

"Oh." Beca wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Oi, I just thought of something! How do we know she can sing? The rest of us had to audition." Fat Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, she can sing, alright." Beca didn't even have to look to know that Chloe was grinning like a fool. In fact, she actively avoided looking.

"How do you know?"

"Because I made her sing with me in the shower this morning."

Mother. Fucker.

"Hot damn! You work fast, don't ya?" Cynthia Rose seemed way too excited about that.

"It was not like that at all. She ambushed me in the locker room while I was taking a shower and demanded that I sing!" Even she had to admit that it sounded like a very bad lie.

"Right. We believe you. Wink wink. We promise we won't tell anyone about your lesbian fuck-scapades," Fat Amy loudly whispered, giving her two thumbs up.

"So you were propositioning me in the hallway!" Stacie's eyes lit up.

"Oh my God, no. I have not, nor will I ever, proposition anybody. You're fucking insane." This way not going her way at all. Well, it was, but not in the way she wanted.

"I'm insane at fucking," the taller brunette winked.

"Hey! She's mine! We even held hands this morning," Chloe huffed, pulling Beca closer to her.

"Um-"

"Oh please! You can't stake a claim through just hands! Genitals must be involved." Stacie yanked her back.

"Okay, there it was, the end of this conversation. No more, I refuse, good day, thank you very much." Beca extricated her arms and crossed them over her chest.

"Oh come on, we were just poking fun! It was a joke! We might have gotten a little carried away," Stacie laughed.

"We're sorry, Sugar Bear. We won't be like that any more," Chloe actually looked punished. Beca actually felt guilty, and she was the victim here. She even forgot about the 'no nicknames' rule.

"Unless you want us to. Then I'm totally game."

"Stacie!"

"What? He's a hunter. Gotta get it in when I can, you know?" She made a gesture to- Oh my God, seriously?

"You call it a dude?" Beca asked incredulously, trying to keep a blush off her face.

"Why, what do you call yours?"

"Nothing!" Too late, she was giving Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer a run for his money.

"Aw, it's okay, we were all virgins once! You'll get over it, eventually." Like it was a sickness, or something.

"She'll get over it now if you two get any closer," Fat Amy pointed out.

"Okay, people, let's get to work! I know Mitchell is a new and fascinating specimen, but we have Regionals coming up quickly!" Aubrey Posen's voice rang out, and Beca had never been so glad to hear it.

"Alright, let's get into position for warm ups!" The sudden ruckus of feet and voices made Beca realize that a good twenty people had been privy to her embarrassment, including Jesse the Puppy. Just fucking wonderful.

"Beca, what's your range?" There was suddenly and quite frankly very frighteningly one tall blonde Right. Fucking. There.

"Jesus, Aubrey!"

"Contrary to what you or anyone else might think, you are not God. What's your vocal range?"

"She's an alto," Chloe called (not) helpfully.

Aubrey nodded, not questioning her best friend's judgement, and she pointed Beca in the right direction. Good, most of her harassers were not in her immediate vicinity. She got through the vocal warm ups just fine, being able to decently match pitch, but she was unprepared for what came next.

"Cardio time!"

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Twenty laps around the room! And no horizontal running this time, Fat Amy!" Wow, dictator much?

"Go, go, go!"

"Here, I'll run in front of you," Stacie smiled.

"Why?"

"So you can stare at my ass."

"Uh."

"That's not helping anybody! I'll run behind you, Beca," Chloe rested her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"I'm almost afraid to ask. Why?"

"So I can stare at yours."

"I thought you said you were going to quit that." The blush made a comeback.

"We lied."

They started to run, Beca keeping her gaze planted firmly up, which of course caused her to run into several walls. It was like someone up there hated her, especially when Aubrey started hounding her about making comments under her breath.

"I'll not hear a single word out of you, Beca Mitchell! You brought this upon yourself. You did the crime, now you have to do the time."

"Did you really just say that? I didn't know Barbie came with a 'Terrible Slogan' feature," Beca deadpanned.

"I'd tell you to go to Hell, but you're already here." She wanted to smack that smirk right off Barbie's face. Preferably with a car.

"Oh my God, I've figured it out! I died in my sleep the other night, this is Hell, and you, Aubrey Posen, are the Spawn of Satan himself!, sent to ensure my punishment and anguish!" she gasped.

"Funny, because that's exactly what I think has happened to me! Except in my story, you're the demon sent to wreak havoc on my well-laid plans! What a coincidence!"

"That's probably the only well-laid thing about you," Beca retorted.

"Beca Mitchell I swear to God if your scrawny ass does not start running I'm going to shove my foot up your ass!"

"Aw, but I thought we were having a moment!" If she couldn't get out of it, then at least she could have some fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca groaned and flopped down onto her bed. Why her? What had she done to deserve this? Was she a murderer in a past life? She wasn't sure even that would warrant this torture. Was it something she'd said or done to make these choir nerds think they could just talk to her like that? She was sure she hadn't said anything.

Click.

What the fuck?

Clack.

Some bird or something at the window? Beca got up and made her way across the room.

Thunk.

She opened the window, only to be hit in the face by a rock.

"Shit! Who the hell is throwing rocks?"

"Great going, Stacie!"

"You threw it!"

"It was your idea!"

Oh. They knew where she lived now? Fucking perfect.

"Hey, excuse me! What the fuck are you doing?" Beca was not pleased.

"Come to a party with us!" Chloe beamed.

"On a Monday night? Hell no."

"Hell yes on a Monday night! This is high school Beca Mitchell, and you need to live a little!"

"Yeah, this ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Chloe wiggled her ass and slapped it.

"Come on, it'll be fun, and we all know you don't do homework!"

She had a point.

"What if I say no?"

"We'll come in after you!"

"No! Don't do that!"

"She said no!"

Then they were gone. Shit.

"Beca, your girlfriend is here!" her mother called. Fuck.

She nearly threw herself down the stairs trying to rectify the situation.

"Beca, this lovely young lady tells me that she is your girlfriend. Why didn't you tell us?" Beca's dad gestured to Chloe, who was smiling like she had something to be proud of.

"Because she's not my girlfriend!"

"Yes I am!"

"Stop telling people that!"

"Well I'm not a liar."

"Obviously you are! We are nowhere near dating. We don't kiss, we don't hug, and we do not go on dates."

"Only because you never take me anywhere! Did you know that she hasn't even told me she loves me yet?" Chloe put on her best pouty face and turned toward Beca's parents.

"Beca!"

"Stop it, Chloe!"

"Tell her you love her!"

"Fine! I love you so much, Chloe Beale! You're the best girlfriend ever! Can we go?" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Not until you kiss her."

"Mom!"

"Well go on."

If looks could kill, Chloe would be a puddle on the floor. Stacie was already there, silently laughing her ass off. Beca sighed and stepped forward until she was inches from her 'girlfriend'. She didn't notice that they were both leaning in until their lips were connected and her arms automatically wrapped around Chloe's neck. It took the redhead all of two seconds to realize that Beca didn't know what the hell she was doing and take the lead.

"Damn," Stacie muttered.

"Okay, let's go. Right now." Beca pulled away and yanked the two girls out the door.

She let them go and glared at them.

"Was it good?" Stacie asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"It's not like I have anything to compare it to." Her feet were looking very interesting right about now.

"That was your first kiss? That's so cute! You are officially the most adorable person ever!" Beca was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug by the brunette.

"Stop it! How did you get my address anyway?" Beca pushed her away.

"We may or may not have hacked into the school's database."

"That's illegal!"

"Hey, you've got girls breaking the law for you!"

"I'm so lucky. Can we just get in the car and head to this stupid party?"

"Sure, Beca, but only because you asked so nicely."

Stacie, with her parents' seemingly limitless cash and generosity, had a Very Nice Car (Beca couldn't tell you the name) and therefore was the designated driver. At least before the party; no guarantee for after. Stacie's car only had a front seat, so here Beca was crammed between her and Chloe, who was being very quiet.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" A first for Beca, she never initiated conversations about feelings. Or anything at all, actually.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just feeling a little guilty about stealing your first kiss." No eye contact.

"Oh, come on, you didn't steal it! I gave it to you! Maybe a little reluctantly, but still. It was... nice." How she ended up comforting the girl who barged in on her shower, she'll never know.

Beca wasn't quite sure how to comfort people. She'd never been good with feelings, which was why she kept to herself most of the time. She was always afraid she'd do it wrong and come off as even more insensitive than she was, so she usually shut her trap. At least she'd said the right thing this time, if the look on Chloe's face was any indication.

"See, there's that bubbly personality. You shouldn't frown so much, it hides your pretty smile." There, she fixed the situation and added a compliment. See, she knew how relating to people worked. This is how friends work.

"You know, for someone who's never been kissed, you sure know how to make a girl want to do it over and over again." And now they were hugging. Again. They spent the rest of the ride like that, Chloe's head on her shoulder and a reluctant hand around the redhead's waist. She ignored Stacie's suggestive winks and pointed looks.

Beca felt the party before she saw it. It made her smile. The thumping bass, the weaving melodies, these were all things that she could connect to. The people dancing to it were a different story.

"Beca!" Damn it.

"Hello Jesse."

"What's going on?"

"Are you drunk?" She already knew the answer, but it felt civil to ask.

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry."

"Uh huh."

"Have you had a drink yet?"

"No."

"Well you need to get on this level. I'll be back with one for you." Thank God, he was leaving.

"Hmm, I thought he'd never leave." A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She didn't need to look to know it was a very drunk Chloe.

"Me neither. Isn't it a bit early for you to be this intoxicated?" They were slowly swaying back and forth to the beat of the music.

"I work fast." The hands on her shoulders made their way down to her hips. Working fast indeed.

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the sensation of Chloe grinding her hips into her ass. A warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and she pushed away.

"Dude, no. You're drunk, and don't want to be a part of taking advantage of you like that."

"You're the only one. Fine, but here, you at least need to try a little something," Chloe pouted and handed her the cup she'd set down. She smiled when Beca didn't hesitate to knock it back. Tonight she'd decided to let loose, if only just a little bit.

"I'm gonna go get another drink, and you need to go have fun!" Chloe bounced off.

After taking the drink Jesse insisted on giving her and losing him in the crowd, Beca found herself pressed into a wall.

"We've got to stop meeting like this!" Stacie laughed, drunk off her ass.

"You're the one who keeps throwing me against walls."

"True. Hey, I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"So are you just kissing Chloe now? Are you guys 'exclusive'?" Stacie frowned, making air quotes with her free hand.

"No, dude! We're just friends!" Beca felt like she should know where this conversation was going, but too much alcohol in too little time was taking its toll.

"Good, 'cause I really wanna kiss you." And she did.

Something deep down in her mind said that she shouldn't be doing this, but Beca couldn't bring herself to listen. This kiss was different, sloppier and heavier than the first one and was that Stacie's tongue? She let herself go with the flow and respond, running her hands over whatever she could reach and pressing into the taller girl. The fire in her lower stomach reignited, pushing her to grind her hips against Stacie's.

"Wow. For someone who hasn't had any experience at that, you're pretty damn good," Stacie grinned.

"Uh."

"I think that's good for tonight. We've already popped your kissing cherry, but I think the real thing needs to wait."

"Oh my God, that's really gross. You're not gonna follow me around all the time and try to be my girlfriend, are you?" Blushing seemed to be Beca's forte at this point.

"No way! You're hot, and I wanted to kiss you. Case closed. Hey, do you have your license?"

"Yeah, I'm sixteen."

"Good, then as the least drunk, you are the designated driver." Stacie handed her the keys.

"That's really stupid." Aubrey Posen had decided to pop up out of nowhere. Again.

"Fuck! Do you practice that, or is it a God-given ability?"

"Be quiet. I'll drive all three of you home, and no one will be dying tonight." She grabbed the keys. Beca paled under her scrutinizing gaze. She turned on her heel and walked away, looking for Chloe.

"Hey, Beca, remember our conversation about cheerleaders and personal space? Yeah, that totally applies here too," Stacie nudged her.

"It definitely does not."

"She so has a giant lady boner for you."

"She does not! Just because you and Chloe decided you want to kiss me doesn't mean that everyone else does too! I'm really not all that appealing." Beca shook her head.

"You're so stupid sometimes. And she totally does." Why couldn't she just leave it be?

"She hates me!"

"It's a hate boner then. You know they say hate sex is the best sex."

"Well I wouldn't know, would I? And I don't plan on finding out."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll teach you all the ways of sex," she winked.

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"I may not wanna be your girlfriend, but I'll be damned if I'm not your best friend by the end of the week. We're gonna have so much fun!" There was no way she was getting out of this one, was there?

* * *

**You guys were totally barking up the wrong love triangle tree. Anyway, thanks so much for all your nice reviews! I really enjoy hearing from you guys. Please, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter 6! Not as much humor here, more tension and feelings, which I know is a bit of a change. I promise that there will be awkward movie not-a-date shenanigans in the next chapter! This one starts with Aubrey's point of view, just to explain a few things. Thanks once again for all your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

Aubrey POV

It wasn't like she'd wanted to fall for the hobbit. It just... happened. And it wasn't like she'd been crushing ever since she saw her walk through the front doors for the very first day of her freshman year, all dark plaid and scary ear piercings and jeans that made her butt look really great- Okay, maybe she had a problem. She wasn't going to act on it, though. Sophomores and seniors? They didn't mix. Besides, she so wasn't Aubrey's type. Her type was tall, handsome, jocky boys, not angry leprechauns with pretty blue eyes.

That's why Aubrey had made it her goal to stay away from Beca Mitchell and all her dark temptation, which was not a hard feat considering they had absolutely nothing in common. That is, until the munchkin screwed it all up.

"Sir, you do not know just how much I can't do this." She would not have Mitchell in any part of her life, especially not one she held so close to her heart.

"I'm afraid you'll have to. I'm sorry, but I've already made the decision."

And that was only the beginning of her slow descent into insanity. It wasn't enough that she was there, she just had to make herself known through her stupid sarcasm and insufferable attitude. It was frustratingly attractive. And even though she loved Chloe (and she really, truly did), if the girl didn't stop flaunting her 'thing' with Beca in front of her she was going to snap her neck. She hadn't even liked her for as long as Aubrey had, not that Aubrey considered the little alt girl hers. Definitely not. She would vehemently deny that, if Stacie ever asked, which she had.

"You've got it so bad." Stacie was currently laying on Aubrey's bed, head hanging upside down as she watched Aubrey pace.

"Shut up about it!" She knew the blush on her face would get her nowhere with Stacie, but she couldn't help it.

"I saw you at the game. You wanted to kiss her so bad. Admit it."

"Chloe likes her, though!"

"Just say it! We both know what you were thinking when you saw me kiss her at that party."

"That is a nonissue. You are a chronic flirt; you've kissed everybody. Chloe, however, is a different issue."

And she was. Chloe may have been many things, but she was not one to hold back her feelings. She liked Beca, but not just in a romantic way. She saw the 'beauty underneath' or some bullshit like that. Aubrey was a bitch, but she would never hurt Chloe if she didn't have to.

"Are you sure you're fine with it? Then I guess it wouldn't bother you if I said they're going on a date tonight." She rolled over and waited.

"They're what?"

"Yeah. We were all going to the movies, but I had to bail for a 'family emergency'."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because they needed a nudge. And you don't care, so..." the brunette smirked.

"I-I do care! What do I do?" Aubrey admitted.

"You could always get yourself invited. Call Chloe, act like you wanna do something with her tonight, and maybe she'll invite you along. Give it a shot."

"Okay. If I do this, and they end up kissing in front of me, I will rip out your vocal chords."

"Yikes, Bree, calm down!"

Back to Beca

"Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Bye." Chloe pushed her phone back into her pocket.

"So Barbie is going with us? I don't know about that." Beca didn't know about Chloe inviting herself over, welcoming herself into Beca's room, and jumping onto her bed, but she hasn't had much of a say in that, either.

She sat awkwardly in her computer chair in the corner of her room, watching Chloe act like she owned the place, which was silly considering the fact that it was her room. She'd been invited to go see a movie with the redhead and Stacie, and by invited she meant subjected to Chloe's pleading face and Stacie's threats until she'd given in. Yet much to her mortification, Stacie had just made it known that she had some sort of 'family emergency', which meant it would just be Beca and Chloe. Alone. Beca would call bullshit on account of the fact that she was sure that Stacie wouldn't ever let anything come between her and a good time, but with no evidence she couldn't explain herself without being subjected to Chloe's playful teasing.

"It'll be fine. You might even realize she's not such a bad person after all!" Chloe beckoned for Beca to come sit beside her on the bed, and she complied. Saying no to Chloe was not one of her strong suits. The automatic lacing of their fingers together didn't bother Beca as much as it probably should have.

"If you say so," she smiled. Arguing with Chloe wasn't one of her strong suits, either.

The look she received in return was rather unsettling. Beca couldn't decipher what kind of expression she was wearing. Chloe just stared at her for the longest time. She leaned over and rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder, sighing. She played with their joined hands for a bit, and Beca could feel that she wasn't smiling.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Beca was opening up the floodgates, and she knew it.

"It's nothing." Uh oh. Dangerous waters up ahead.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." The tide was rising, but Beca was the one pumping the water.

"You're a good friend." What?

"Doesn't seem like something most people would get upset over, but I guess you're not most people, huh?" Beca Mitchell: the girl who went from barely saying three words in a week to trying to pry a conversation out of the most talkative girl in the world.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" This was one of those make-or-break moments.

"Good, definitely good. You're not like everyone else, and I wouldn't like you if you were." It was the truth; Beca did hate everyone else, and she hated everything about them. If Chloe was like them, they would not be having this conversation.

God, there was that look again. The same one she'd given Beca in the car yesterday, and in the showers yesterday morning. The one filled with hope and happiness and some other emotion Beca couldn't figure out. Chloe abruptly stood up, nearly knocking Beca off the bed.

"Hey, we should go. The movie's going to start soon and we still have to get Aubrey." Chloe didn't make eye contact.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

To say the car ride was awkward would be an understatement. To anyone glancing in, they'd look like three normal friends making light conversation, but Beca could sense a strained undertone to it all. For one, Aubrey had not quit staring at her from the backseat. Beca didn't think she knew she'd been caught, though, because she didn't stop or acknowledge it at all. It wasn't like the normal way she looked at Beca, cold and hateful. Beca couldn't figure out what it was.

Chloe, though still being the chatterbox she was, had her eyes trained on Aubrey in the rearview mirror. She spent more time watching Aubrey than she did the road, which Beca saw as a huge problem. Now that was more like how Aubrey normally looked at her. Beca just kept her eyes forward, sure to not make eye contact. Whatever was going on between the two, she just hoped that they'd resolve it soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys, let's address the obvious issue. No, this will not be Triple Treble or Mitchsen. I will, however, be posting an alternate ending where it does end up as TT, if you are so inclined. Because I enjoy it almost as much as I enjoy Bechloe. This story is going to end up Bechloe, I promise. Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to invite you guys to send me prompts on my tumblr: .com. Any Pitch Perfect pairing in any situation. Sorry for the long AN, enjoy!**

* * *

Beca was not okay with this. Instead of Chloe sitting between her and Aubrey, it was Beca who was in the middle. They were watching some stupid romcom that Beca wasn't paying any attention to (she'd already figured out the end and they were barely ten minutes in). It didn't seem like the other two girls were paying much attention either, more like watching each other over Beca's head. No, she wasn't that short! She'd slouched down, was all!

"You should watch the movie. It's really good," Chloe whispered.

"I'll watch when you do," Beca retorted.

Chloe had nothing to say to that. Beca smirked at her small victory and leaned on her elbow, away from Chloe. She jolted when Aubrey's shoulder settled against hers, but she didn't move. Beca wasn't stupid, she what the fire deep down inside was, the one that ignited at the slightest touch. Okay, maybe it was after a few hours of frantic searching on the Internet and finally determining she didn't have some sort of disease, but she'd never really thought much about that stuff. God knows she'd never let her parents give her 'the talk'; their house was awkward enough without that.

She definitely wasn't going to turn her head and see just how close their faces were, though. She definitely didn't need to see that Aubrey was probably staring at her again, with her pretty green eyes. And she was pretty, there was no argument there. Beca had noticed, because of course she'd noticed, she'd have been crazy not to, especially in her cheerleading skirt, and why was she thinking about this? Stupid Stacie and her stupid theories. Attractiveness aside, Aubrey hated Beca, and Beca hated Aubrey. Or did she? Beca had never really gotten to know her, basically hating her by default.

"I don't hate you." Shit. Why did she say that? She hadn't given her mouth permission to do that. Now Chloe was looking at her, too. Perfect.

"I don't hate you either." There was something in her voice, something Beca hadn't heard before. She really hated not knowing all these emotions.

"Good."

"Yeah." Aubrey turned to face the screen, smiling faintly.

"Beca..." Chloe was frowning. No, no frowning. That's bad.

"What's the matter?"

"You're such a good person!" That did not make any sense.

"There you go, being upset over things that make other people happy. Stop that." She rested her hand over the redhead's, hoping it was okay. She'd never been good with all that 'social cues' bullshit.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled it around her shoulders, leaning into the shorter girl.

"Okay, then."

"Stop talking!" a voice from behind them called. Fucking people. Couldn't they see that they were having a groundbreaking moment in their relationship?

The ride home was less awkward, mostly due to the fact that Aubrey was soundly sleeping on Beca. Chloe kept glancing back at them, but stayed quiet. Beca would have said something, but didn't want to wake the blonde, who was now hugging her very tightly in her sleep. She tried to unwrap the crushing arms, but froze when the girl lifted her head. Maybe she wasn't sleeping so soundly.

"Stop moving," she commanded with bleary eyes.

Aubrey returned to her former position, seeming to actually fall asleep when her grip loosened. This was fine by Beca, right up until the older girl's head was suddenly in her lap. She exhaled sharply, face burning fire engine red.

"Fuck!" she whimpered softly. A strange noise that sounded like someone being strangled came from the front seat. Beca leaned over to see Chloe trying to stifle her laughter with one hand.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry. Not really."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"Shut up!" The sudden volume change made Aubrey shift in her sleep, pressing her face into Beca's stomach.

"She really likes you, you know. I don't know if she knows I know, but I do. I see it on her face, I've known her for too long. I probably shouldn't tell you, but if you couldn't see it before, you're blind." Well this just took a serious turn.

"Hey! I did not see it, and I am not an idiot! What are you even talking about? I'm the stupid alt girl, remember? Badass rule breaker with a bad attitude? I don't even know why you or Stacie hang around with me." The look Chloe gave her made Beca suspect she didn't agree.

"You're probably the most dense person I've ever met, and I hang out with the football team as a hobby. Jesus Christ, Beca, you wouldn't be able to tell if a girl liked you if she stripped down and basically molested you, for fuck's sake!" Holy shit. If Chloe was saying what Beca thought she was saying, then they needed to talk.

The car stopped. They were in front of Aubrey's house.

"Aubrey. Hey, wake up Barbie!" Beca poked her in the side. Hard.

"Ow! There are nicer ways of waking me up, you know!" Aubrey scowled.

"I do. C'mon, I'll walk you to your door." Mother of fuck, she'd done a complete 180 in the past two days. Chloe stared them down the entire driveway.

"Thanks. For not hating me, I mean."

"Sorry, that was kind of a random thing to say, in the middle of a movie."

"It's fine. Being told they're not hated is every girl's dream. You're a lady killer, Beca Mitchell." Of course. Let's make fun of the human embodiment of socially awkward.

"I'm sure."

"Can I just..." the blonde trailed off as she quickly pressed her lips to Beca's.

"Yeah. Okay. Uh, see you tomorrow, I guess." Beca offered up a small wave as she walked back to the car.

"Good night, Beca."

Beca sat down, a small smile on her face. Something fundamental had changed tonight, but Beca couldn't actually figure it out. Five minutes passed before she realized they hadn't moved.

"Um, Chloe?"

"I'm okay. I promise." She grinned and put the car in reverse.

"If you say so."

"Hey, wanna come spend the night at my house? It's a little late and I don't want to bother your parents."

"What about your parents?"

"Dad's on a business trip and Mom's visiting family with my little brother. We have the place all to ourselves." A licentious smirk. Beca, all alone with Chloe for the night? Shit.

"Um, okay."

What the fuck was she getting herself into?


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha, I'm such a cocktease. Alright you guys, serious question. Should I bump up the rating to M and write some dirty bits? Leave a review with your vote. Majority wins. Also, be sure to prompt me with pairings and scenarios that you'd like me to write at my tumblr: .com. I'll write anything with any pairing, even crackships. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe was adorable. Like, super cute. Not that Beca would ever say that out loud. The girl's ego was massive as it was, not in a bad way, just really massive. And Chloe might take a compliment like that the wrong way, as if Beca liked her or something. Which she totally didn't. Maybe. Besides, it wouldn't be like she was going out of her way to compliment the ginger, she was just calling it like she saw it. Chloe would blow it way out of proportion, like it was some big deal for Beca to tell her that she was cute. Which it wasn't.

"And this is my bedroom!" Currently Chloe was giving her the grand tour, bouncing around like an excited... not a puppy, Beca already knew a puppy and she didn't like him at all. Maybe a kitten? Yeah, an excited little kitten. Purring and pouncing and playfully predatory.

Alliteration. Ugh.

"Do you like it?" No, not really. It was frilly and pink and so not Beca's style, but it was nice, she guessed. The way Chloe was looking at Beca made her wonder what the redhead would do if she didn't approve it. Completely renovate? It was an amusing mental image.

"It's very you." Beca, unlike Chloe, had tact and didn't immediately make herself at home. It was only until Chloe yanked her onto the bed that she relaxed. She settled her head onto the pillow, trying not to think about the fact that it smelled like Chloe, and watched the girl as she sat on the end of her bed.

"Is that good or bad?" There was that face again. The one that said that Chloe was hanging on her every word for no good reason. Like Beca's opinion was the only one that mattered. It was a strange but good feeling.

"A few days ago, very bad. Now? Not so much. I think the pink is affecting my brain, though, so I'd rather not spend so much time in here," Beca frowned. She didn't like the look in Chloe's eyes.

"Is there anything I could do to make you change your mind?" And suddenly the was a redhead on top of her. Sitting on her legs. Right below her hips. Biting her lip. Fuck.

"Um." Beca didn't have much to say. Her scumbag brain was too busy making a diagram of every possible path that this night could take.

"I'm a really possessive person, Beca. Do you know how jealous I was when I saw you kissing Aubrey? My best friend? Fuck, Beca, you have no idea." She put her weight on her hands, leaning toward Beca with an adorable pout.

"What exactly is happening here?" This was not an area of expertise Beca was familiar with at all. Hell, she'd only put her own hands down her pants once, ad she'd stopped before anything major happened out of sheer awkwardness.

"Let's see, I'm putting my best moves on you and you're defending your title as World's Most Oblivious Girl." She sat back down, this time directly straddling Beca's hips.

"Was that sarcasm, Miss Beale? You've been hanging out with me way too much." It was an automatic response, a sarcasm reflex that came in handy at times when her brain had ceased functioning. Like now.

"Actually, not enough. Titanium's play count on my iPod has reached record levels." Jesus fuck, this girl was going to be the death of her. Was it hot in here? It hadn't been this hot before, Beca was sure of it. She was vaguely aware of the hand toying with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Any lasting brain activity Beca had left was thrown out the window as soft lips met hers for the second time. A small shift of Chloe's hips drew out a soft whine, a sound Beca hadn't realized she could make. Her body acted of its own accord, pressing up into the other girl. She turned her head, breaking the kiss as she blushed furiously.

"You're so cute," Chloe grinned, breathing hard.

"Am not!" Beca pouted.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Both girls' heads whipped around to find a woman standing in the doorway.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Grandma got very sick, so we had to leave. Who's your... friend?" The woman, Mrs. Beale apparently, had her eyes glued to Beca's fingers underneath the top of her daughter's jeans. Which was odd, because Beca did not remember putting them there and she should probably remove them now oh God.

"This is Beca. Beca, this is my mom." Chloe's eyes were wide, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, the girl who just joined the choir? I've heard a lot of good things about you. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine." Another automatic response.

"I can see that." The blush was even brighter now.

"Mom! Get out!"

"Sorry!" And she was gone.

"She seems nice."

"You're such a jackass." Chloe smacked her shoulder, hard. Ouch.

"But I'm your jackass, and now that you've got me, you can't get rid of me." Beca might as well say what she was feeling. She'd never really been one to hide what she was thinking.

"Really? No more kissing other girls?" Chloe looked at her like having Beca's full attention was the best thing in the entire world. Like she'd cured world hunger or some shit like that.

"I think you've pretty much staked your claim."

"Good."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay you guys, this is probably going to be the last daily update. :( I know, I know. But if it's angry consolation, the only reason is that I'm going to start working on other fics! I've already got several great ideas and I need to get them down on paper. Do not fret, I am still going to update this regularly, just not as often. By the way, don't hate Beca at the end of this chapter. She's an impressionable, hormonal sixteen year old with a really bad role model. Shame on Stacie! Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca was nervous. After stopping by her house to get a fresh change of clothes, she and Chloe were sitting in the parking lot of Barden High. Chloe was wearing her cheerleading outfit, which reminded Beca that there was an away game today. On a fucking Thursday.

"What's wrong? Embarrassed to be seen with me? Afraid I'll ruin your badass image?" Chloe teased, poking Beca in the side.

"Yes. That's totally it. It's not the fact that I can't avoid everyone now, nope. C'mon, Chlo, you're like a bright red beacon. You always attract attention. I don't know if I can deal with that."

"You'll be okay. It'll be good for you to talk to people. I'll be really happy with you!" Beca rolled her eyes. Of course.

"Fine. But no kisses and gooey shit."

That resolve lasted all the way through gym and right up until they were in the door of the Biology classroom.

"Bye. See you at choir practice," Chloe smiled.

"Ugh, don't remind me." In the excitement of everything, she'd forgotten the reason any of it had even happened.

"You like it. It's okay, your secret's safe with me." Chloe winked and patted Beca on the shoulder.

"Shut up and go to class."

"Kiss me goodbye and I will."

"Dude, no!"

"I guess I'll have to retake Bio then," Chloe sighed dramatically.

"Fuck it. Just a quick one, though." That didn't happen. Beca ended up pressed against the door, hands tangled in red hair. They jolted apart at a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Mitchell, this is Biology, not Chemistry. Please detach yourself from Miss Beale and make your way to your seat." Beca flushed and said a quick goodbye to Chloe, who simply smiled and skipped off to class.

She was greeted by wolf whistles and words of congratulations as she walked down the aisle of the classroom. A football player (she didn't know him, he was wearing his jersey) high-fived her as she went past.

"Damn, what you got goin' on?"

"Dude, that's Beca Mitchell. She's a chick magnet. I saw her mackin' on Stacie Conrad at Dylan's party the other night." Another jock called from the back.

"You gotta share your secrets, bro! We should totally hang sometime." Was the whole football team going to try to befriend her?

"Well I have to be at the game tonight, so... I guess you'll all see me there, huh?" Why was she encouraging this? It did feel sort of nice to have people clambering for her attention.

Oh no, looks like the poor little puppy's heart is broken. He stared at her the entire time, not bothering to listen to the teacher's lovely little spiel on the difference between meiosis and mitosis. It made her extremely uncomfortable. After class ended she nearly sprinted out the door to get away from him.

"Hey, alt girl! You're coming to my party after the game, right?" The captain of the football team was walking right beside her. Great. She did not know him, but he was definitely a walking stereotype. His name was probably Brad or something. The only odd thing about him was that he had a British accent. Weird.

"Uh, sure." She'd thought it was bad when the choir kids wouldn't leave her alone.

"Cool." Right, she was cool because she was apparently 'getting all the girls'. Whatever that meant.

"Hey, Beca!" And here was another cheerleader, invading her personal space during halftime.

"Do I know you?" No.

"Ha, you're so funny! I'm Kelly." She giggled and put her hand on Beca's arm. Personal space apparently didn't exist to cheerleaders, a fact she'd already well established before.

"I wasn't trying to be, but okay." This girl was either drunk or crazy, and Beca guessed that this girl was one who took cheerleading way too seriously to drink at a game.

"You're so cute! Call me sometime, babe!" She grabbed Beca's hand and procured a pen out of thin air, writing her number on her palm. Yep, certifiably insane.

Beca sighed, glad to be rid of her, only to be accosted by another football groupie. Except this one, she knew.

"You're a regular stud, Beca Mitchell. And to think, you're still a virgin." Stacie leaned against the wall with the shorter girl.

"A stud? Where'd you get that idea?" Beca wasn't even doing anything! She just had the bad luck of being a magnet for crazy.

"How many numbers have you gotten?"

"Don't look at me like that! It's not like I'm going around asking for them!" Beca blushed.

"How many?"

"Like five. They won't leave me alone. Help me! Shit is dire." Random girls had been popping up at all times of the night.

"Too late! You've contracted the disease! It's already started! Oh my God, you're gonna fuck the entire cheerleading squad by the end of this year! Next, the females of the senior class!" Stacie was in tears at this point.

"I am not! Why is this happening to me?"

"Girls love to want what they can't have. Especially if you've bagged one of the co-captains of the cheer squad. There has to be a reason. You must be excellent in the sack. That's what they're thinking, at least. And you're super hot, so that's a plus," the brunette winked.

"What do I do?"

"Well just don't fuck them all in one week. Start off slow, leave them all wanting more. I could give you some tips on the actual sex, too."

"I'm not asking for that kind of advice! I definitely don't want that!" Maybe she did, but that was purely physical. That's what happens when she lets her junk do the thinking. Stacie could totally tell what she was thinking, couldn't she?

"Liar. C'mon, Becs, this is high school! If you don't sleep around and experiment now, who knows when you'll be able to? Your time is limited." She really shouldn't be listening to Stacie, but the girl had a way with words.

"But what about Chloe?" There, that's who and what she should be thinking about. Not hot cheerleaders who were basically throwing themselves at her. Nope. Shit.

"What about her? Have you explicitly stated that you two are in a committed relationship? Have you used the 'G' word?" What the fuck?

"What 'G' word?"

"Girlfriends, duh!"

"No." The thought scared her, actually. A real relationship? She didn't know about that.

"Then do whatever you want! I told you I was gonna help you out with this stuff, and that's what I'm doing. Talk to some girls at the party tonight. Let me show you exactly how to charm the pants right off any girl you want." This was a bad idea, this was such a bad idea. Why did it have to sound so good?


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, guys, I would have updated this sooner, but I've had a lot of shit to plow through in about zero time, so... The good news is that school is finally over, so that means I get to focus on writing more! Is it Chapter 10 already? It sure doesn't seem that way... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Beca was, uh... What's the word? Oh yeah, fucked up. Fuck. That's one of her favorite words. It can be a noun, a verb, an adjective, and adverb, and anything in between. Fuck fuck fuck fuck- hang on, what the fuck was she doing again? Stacie had said something about girls and liking compliments and oh yeah, she had her hand up a girl's shirt, pressing her against the wall. A tremor of guilt ran through her, but Beca couldn't remember why.

"I can def'nitely see why, he he, you're such a... a chick magnet," the girl (Casey or Kelsey or maybe Hannah?) giggled. Beca was already bad with names, but add alcohol and three other girls before her, and she was hopeless.

"But I can- I definitely cannot see why you're ssssingle!" Beca gave a loopy smile.

"Oh my God you're the best!" Kelsey (definitely Kelsey) squealed, locking their lips together once more. Girls liked compliments, that's what Stacie said.

"Geez, Kinley, let the rest of us have the 'Beca Mitchell Experience'." What the hell were these girls even talking about? Beca barely had her first kiss three days ago! Not that Beca was complaining. Also, Kinley. Right.

Wait, when did she get onto the couch? Shit, alcohol's a bitch. Oh well. Beca also became aware that there was a cheerleader straddling her. Oh. There was more to the story than alcohol had let her know. Why was she talking about alcohol like it was a person? It did have a presence, she supposed. It was also making her forget the heat in her lower regions, which was not okay.

"Kinley! You promised you wouldn't kiss anyone else!" a football player whined. Jesus, this school was just fucking full of cliches, wasn't it?

"I promised I wouldn't kiss any guys. As you can clearly see, this is not a guy. At all. See?" And now her hands were on Beca's chest. Squeezing. Holy shit. Fuck fuck fuck god fucking dammit. Beca didn't even know that felt good. She stored the information into the back of her mind.

"C'mon, Kinley. Let's go get some drinks." She was gone, but Beca wasn't lonely for long. The other girl, who turned out to be Kelly from earlier, was now pressed into her side.

"Heeeey, Beca. You're a hot commodity. I like that."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. Let's kiss now." And that was it. Hands all over, mouths moving together. It was a very heated affair. The girl was grinding herself against Beca's leg, for Christ's sake. It was nice. Very very very nice. Of course, it had to turn out not so nice because Beca has shit luck and that was how things worked.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Aubrey Posen, ruining moments since always.

"Hmm?" Beca's mental state was in no condition for interrogation at the moment.

"Kelly. Off. Now. Don't come around her again or I'll stick your pom-poms right up your ass."

"Quit scaring off my new friends. Jealously gets you nowhere, ya know." Suddenly Beca was hoisted into the air and over Aubrey's shoulder. Damn, Barbie's got muscle. She was dumped none too gently onto the grass outside the house, away from everyone else.

"One, jealousy is not my issue right now, and two, you have no right to comment on anything of that nature to me!"

"Does that stick up your ass hurt, or have you gotten used to it?" Beca was not a smart drunk.

"Shut the fuck up and listen."

"Whoa, what's your problem?"

"My problem is the fat that you're an absolute jackass! You've got an amazing, beautiful, smart, kind girl who wants to be with you and you treat her like this? That's a really dick move, Beca. Chloe has done nothing but be sweet and caring towards you and yet here you are brushing her off to sleep with dumb bimbos!"

"Oh. I just... It was... I didn't..." Beca couldn't come up with a witty retort because she knew Aubrey was completely right. Goddamn Barbie and her rightness.

"I really am a major asshole, aren't I?" Sluggish realization set in.

"Yes, and you need to fix it."

"Okay, tomorrow I'll-" She cut off as she was yanked forward by her collar.

"Nope. Now. Right now. We're driving over to Chloe's house and you're apologizing. No excuses, get in the car." Not like Beca had time for excuses. By the time she'd processed it, she was already strapped in and they were moving.

"Okay." She was out like a light.

Her reawakening was cold, wet, and sudden. Also, she was not in the car anymore.

"Holy fuck that's cold as shit!"

"It woke you up and sobered you up, didn't it? Now apologize." Aubrey gestured to the redhead on her right, walking out of the room. It was obvious she'd been crying. God fucking dammit.

"Is that because of me?" She reached out and wiped away some of the tears. No response. Shit shit shit.

"I fucked up. You shouldn't ever have to cry, especially not over some dumbass who can't appreciate you. That person's a real douche, don't you think? You could really find someone better. They suck, and you deserve the best. Wow, that was a terrible apology." Beca ran her fingers through her (wet) hair. Thanks Aubrey.

"It could have been worse," Chloe sniffled, a small smile on her face.

"I'm the worst. I'm never listening to Stacie ever again. She has some shit advice."

"She's a horrible influence; she hasn't been in a steady relationship since her freshman year," Aubrey remarked, handing Beca a towel. When did she get back?

"How? She has guys all over her 24/7."

"That's exactly why. Too much competition. And it's really not a secret that she's your exact opposite."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Hang on, what do you mean by my exact opposite?" Confusion, an after effect of the alcohol still in her system, set in.

"You're naive, inexperienced in social settings to the point of being afraid of interactions, and a virgin. Do the math."

"Tell me how you really feel, Aubrey." Damn Barbie.

"Oh, she means well." Chloe sat down beside Beca.

"I don't think she does."

"I have to go now, because unlike you two, I have a first period class and I care about making good grades. Have fun kissing and making up or whatever it is you're going to do." She tossed a wave over her shoulder and shut the door behind her. It was then Beca realized she was on the hardwood floor of Chloe's bedroom.

"Um, I'm a little wet."

"I'm sure you are," Chloe winked.

"That's gross. Seriously, though, do you have some spare clothes I can borrow?" She tried to hide her blush.

Chloe merely chucked a pair of shorts and a T-shirt at her and hopped into her bed, pulling the covers over herself.

"Where are you going?" The redhead tilted her head to the side, questioning.

"To change?"

"You don't have to go. I've already seen it, if you recall." She had a point.

"How could I forget?" Beca grumbled, pulling down her jeans. She frowned when she realized her underwear was just as soaked as the outer layer of clothes.

"I'm going to fucking kill Aubrey."

"Having fun?"

"Close your eyes." Beca knew it was stupid, but it was a thing.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay." She made an exaggerated show of covering her eyes with her hands.

Beca worked fast, stripping herself of her wet clothes and putting on Chloe's shorts and shirt. She looked over to see Chloe unabashedly staring through huge gaps in her fingers, a grin on her face.

"Chloe!"

"It's my house! I can do what I want!" she pouted like a toddler. She even crossed her arms and Beca was almost positive she would have stomped her foot had she been standing.

"You're such a fucking creeper." Beca slid into the bed, facing away from the ginger. She didn't realize her mistake until it was too late.

"Only for you, Beca-Boo!" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, bringing her arms around the girl and making her the small spoon. She tangled their legs together and pulled her tight. The universe was out to get her, it seemed. Needless to say, Beca got little sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. It's this shithole called life. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You need to stop letting her walk all over you, Chlo." There was that disapproving look again.

"I'm not!" She really wasn't. Beca was too short, anyway.

"If that had been me, I wouldn't have forgiven her until I'd seen at least 20 pages on every nuance of her stupidity." Chloe could picture Beca struggling underneath a large stack of apology papers and placing them on Lawyer Aubrey's desk for inspection. The thought was amusing.

"Well that's why she's not with you, huh?" Chloe instantly felt guilty.

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Bree. I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have. Hey, where is she anyway? I thought she stayed over."

"She did. She's still asleep, the cutie," Chloe cooed, smoothing back her brown hair. She turned her computer to show Aubrey.

"It's 7 o' clock! School starts in 30 minutes! Get her scrawny alt ass up!"

"Shh, Bree! You'll wake her up! Besides, I was thinking of maybe not going to school today?" She braced herself for the yelling.

"Hell no, Chloe Beale! You are not allowed to play hooky with Beca Mitchell. Do you hear me?"

"Wha-? I ca- he- -ou! -our break- up!"

"Chloe this is Skype, not a phone. I can see you faking."

"Damn, and I'm usually so good at it. Bye Bree!"

"Chloe Beale, don't you dare-" Chloe clicked End Call, giggling.

"Mmm, who's yellin'?" Beca mumbled, lifting her head.

"Aubrey. She doesn't want us to skip school." She closed her laptop and set it off to the side so she could roll onto her side and look down at the younger girl.

"Since when were we skippin'?"

"Since now. You have a hangover and I'm not leaving you here by yourself for my parents to find." She was just glad her parents were early risers and already gone.

"I dun ha' uh han'over." Chloe wondered if the stubborn grouchiness happened every morning or if it was because of all the alcohol she'd had.

"So you won't mind if I open the blinds?" She leaned over Beca, grinning at the blush that spread over her cheeks, and yanked the cord.

"Ah! Okay, ow ow ow ow close it!" Beca rolled over onto her stomach and put her hands on her head. Chloe did as she asked and rubbed her head sympathetically.

"Are you sure you don't want to skip?" Chloe smirked.

"Who said I didn't?"

"Good point."

"So what are we going to do on our day off?"

"How about we start with some Advil and breakfast?" She held out her hand to show Beca the two pills.

"You're a goddess." It was an odd thing to say, but Chloe supposed she was trying to make up for being such an ass.

"Never had someone tell me that while I had clothes on before, but thanks!" She'd almost forgotten how fun it was to make Beca blush, but she was quickly reminded.

"Seriously?" Beca protested as she was pulled off the bed and down the stairs.

"Oh yeah. So you know what I like to do for fun, but what do you do for fun? I know you have to do something." Chloe was extremely happy that Beca naturally laced their fingers together as she led her to the kitchen.

"I do have a hobby, but no, you're not finding out what it is." Chloe sat Beca down and began looking for breakfast supplies.

"Really? What is it? Ohmigosh, do you do drugs? Are you a super spy? No, I bet you're secretly the heir to the throne of some small European country. Ooh, I know, you're a vampire!" Chloe gasped, a bit too loud and high-pitched for Beca.

"Yeah, I'm a drug dealing, vampiric, super spy princess, and I've been sent to protect you from the forces of evil. Yet my judgement of what's best for you becomes impaired when we start to fall in love. It's your very own paranormal romance-slash-adventure story. Spoiler alert, you turn out to be the heir to the werewolf throne and our love is forbidden. Not only that, but you're engaged to marry someone else, and it's suddenly a love triangle." Chloe stared with wide eyes through the monologue, mouth slightly open. Beca winked.

"Are you usually this bad in the morning, or is this just the alcohol?"

"Nah, you just leave yourself open!" Beca gave a huge fake grin.

"Shut up. Do pancakes sound good to you?" The ginger held up the bag containing the powdered mix.

"It's like we're connected or something." Chloe laughed at that and started to make the pancakes.

After they ate, Chloe packed a bag of unknown contents and dragged Beca to the car. She didn't ask where they were going, mainly because she knew that no matter what it was, she had to go anyway. She decided to sleep- well, okay, maybe not decided, it just happened. When they finally stopped, all Beca saw was oranges and yellows and reds.

"So milady, what are we doing?" Beca asked as they got out.

"We are going to do something I have been doing with my family ever since I was little." Beca realized that they were in some kind of nature park, but couldn't discern more than that.

"I guess that rules out anything remotely fun, then."

"Oh hush. Some families actually like each other and do fun things together." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and started walking.

"What? Are you serious? What has my family been doing all this time, then?" Beca gasped and put her free hand to her chest.

"You're such an ass. C'mon, it's not that much farther." They walked for a while in comfortable silence.

"Ugh, we've been walking for like, ten minutes and it's hot. It's fucking November, for shit's sake! Why is it hot?" Beca panted, slowly grinding to a halt.

"Oh please, it's only been five minutes and it's barely 60 degrees out here. You stay inside way too much. Besides, we're here." Chloe dropped her bag beside a large pond and started to strip.

"Whoa, what the fuck are you doing?" Beca slapped her hands over her eyes.

"I'm going swimming!" Chloe laughed.

"Without anything on?"

"Only if you want to! I've got bathing suits."

"Oh thank God." Beca opened her fingers to see a completely nude redhead rummaging through the bag. She knew she shouldn't be such a creeper, but it wasn't like Chloe had worried about it.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Beca clamped her fingers shut once more, cheeks bright red.

"It's okay, you can look." Chloe gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them down, a soft smile on her face.

"I, uh... Oh wow."

"Are you sure you still want a bathing suit?" Chloe whispered, hands busying themselves with the button of Beca's jeans.

"Maybe not. I can do that myself," Beca told the older girl, who was shimmying down her pants.

"I know." Chloe bit her lip as she allowed Beca to step out of the jeans. She ran her hands back up the short girl's legs and pulled her shirt off.

"You're still wearing too many clothes." Chloe smiled and extended a hand, silently asking permission.

"Well you've gotten this far, so..." And then they were both out in the open.

"What if someone comes by and sees?" Beca looked around.

"It's nine in the morning on a Friday. Who comes to the local nature preserve?" Chloe shrugged, returning Beca's attention immediately.

"Who indeed?" Beca raised an eyebrow at the fact that they were the ones there on Friday at nine in the morning.

"You know, no one will be able to see us if we're in the water," Chloe grinned.

"Good point. Hey, this will be my first time skinny dipping."

"Why am I not surprised?" The girls laughed and Beca allowed herself to be pulled toward the water.

This was also Beca's first time being nude outside, along with a slew of other firsts that Beca wasn't going to mention. She'd woken up this morning with her first hangover ever, and wouldn't you know, it was a day of many firsts from that point on.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I really just haven't been feeling up to writing this story lately. Some sad things have happened and it's hard to write a humor story when you feel about the exact opposite. Also, I'm really trying to get back to what this story is all about: embarrassing Beca. So be prepared for that. I'm working on The Knight and Her Princesses, as well, I promise. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was the second quarter, and Beca was definitely not bored. Not when she had a very hot girlfriend bouncing around in a cheerleading outfit. Girlfriend. It sounded really nice to say it officially. Well, they hadn't explicitly said it out loud, but after what they did this morning, Beca was sure that they couldn't be anything else. Oh look, their team did something good. Of course, that meant that the cheerleaders were going nuts. It almost compelled Beca to actually cheer her team on. Almost.

"Touchdown, Bulldogs!"

Perfect. And for once Beca wasn't sarcastic in her joy at all. Especially when Chloe hopped up onto the wall and hung onto the bar. Beca stood up to meet her in a heated kiss, much to the enjoyment of the male population of the school. The buzzer sounded, and Chloe clambered up and over to sit on her girlfriend.

"Say, I'm looking for my girlfriend. She's short, scowly, and is the cutest badass ever! You meet two of those requirements, but my girlfriend would never smile at a football game," Chloe laughed.

"I'm not smiling at a football game, I'm smiling at you. And I'm not cute," Beca pouted.

"Your first sentence counteracts what you just said. You are simply adorable."

"Well, good luck finding your girlfriend. When you see her, tell her that she's the luckiest girl in the world to have you." Chloe couldn't connect their mouths fast enough.

"Okay, Chlo, she has to breathe sometime," Stacie sat beside them.

"Too late. She already takes my breath away," Beca grinned.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna throw up. That was disgustingly sweet. When did you become a master of romance, Mitchell?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just being honest," the short brunette smiled.

"You could run a business. Girls would pay you to follow them around and say things like that. I'll give you five bucks right now. Tell me something sweet." Stacie pulled a five from God knows where and held it out.

"You're worth more than five bucks, don't you think?" Beca asked sincerely.

"Jesus Christ, Beca. Can I marry you?"

"Hey!" Chloe protested, tightening her grip.

"We can share her," Stacie grinned.

"You deserve more than half of someone's attention."

"Would you stop that?" What, be nice and honest?

"I'm sorry." Beca still wasn't sure what she was apologizing for.

"Chloe! I'm sure having sex with your girlfriend for the first time was mind blowing, but please quit trying to recreate the moment in public!" Of course. No football game would be complete without Aubrey getting worked up over something.

"Hey, Bree, check this out. Beca's like a compliment machine. Put a quarter in, get gold in return. Try it." Stacie gestured to Beca.

"What are you even talking about?" Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her fellow cheerleader.

"Beca, tell Aubrey something nice." Um, okay. Weird, but she'd do it.

"You have really pretty eyes. You'd think they'd be blue, but they're actually green. It makes you unique and sets you apart from the other cheerleaders." Shut up, it was the first thing that came to her mind!

"You see what I mean? It's automatic!" Stacie was having way too much fun. Aubrey just stared. It was sort of freaking Beca out.

"You okay, Barbie?" Probably not, but it's nice to ask, anyway. No response.

Aubrey turned on her heel and stalked off, probably to find some other cheerleaders to boss. Chloe smacked Stacie on the shoulder.

"That wasn't nice!"

"Actually, I thought it was extremely nice."

"That's the point! You're terrible," Chloe pouted.

"Ouch, that hurt. Hey Beca, tell me something nice to make me feel better," the cheerleader nudged her friend.

"You're really good at the high kicks. You must have worked hard on them." Smile.

"Ooh, you are so sweet! Well, I'm gonna go save the freshmen from Bree's wrath. See ya!" Stacie waved and rushed over to where Aubrey was terrorizing the two newest members of the squad.

"Where did this mushy stuff come from? Since when does Beca Mitchell try to be nice to anyone?"

"It's not that I've started giving compliments, it's that I've started saying them out loud. I'm not trying to do anything," Beca rolled her eyes.

"Well you can tell everyone how pretty they are, just as long as they know that I'll take them out if they try anything." She held up her fists in a mock fighting stance.

"Calm down there, Rocky. Let's not get you in trouble like I am. Though, let's face it: you could probably smile and weasel your way out of any punishment they threw at you."

"I thought you didn't like movies," Chloe raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Just because I don't like movies doesn't mean I haven't seen them. You made me sit down and watch that stupid cheerleading movie today." Beca crossed her arms.

"Bring It On is a staple of American movie going that everyone needs to experience at least once in their life!" Chloe protested.

"So you say."

"I do. That reminds me, you have yet to watch some of the best chick flicks of all time! We're having a sleepover with Stacie and Aubrey tomorrow night," Chloe nodded, smiling like she was a genius.

"What? No!" Fucking hell. She was not going to be roped into this.

"Yes."

"No!" There was no way in hell! She was a strong-willed, independent girl and there was no way she was going to agree to this.

"Please?" Oh God, the sweet little kitten eyes. Shit.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Fucking girlfriends and their pretty blue eyes.

"I'm sure you won't." And with that, her devious little girlfriend was back on the track, ready to cheer on the Bulldogs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, first things first: I am very sorry for the wait. Please try to remember that I am a human with a life and dealings outside of this. In fact, I was hard pressed to push this chapter out due to a combination of time constraints and the well of creativity drying up. That being said, I also apologize for the short chapter (see dried up creativity above). I foresee this story having about 20-22 chapters, simply because I feel that if I drag it out it will no longer be my best effort. I want to move on to other stories (I have several ideas and have been typing some things up). Finally, sorry for the long Author's Note. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fucking Chloe. Fucking Stacie. Fucking Aubrey. Fucking sleepovers. Fuck.

"No. Hell to the fucking no. We're not playing truth or dare. No," Beca huffed, crossing her arms. The other girls stuck out their bottom lips and pouted. Of fucking course, it's a fucking conspiracy to embarrass Beca to the highest extent. Fuck. No!

"Beca." Aubrey wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Becs." Stacie rubbed her thigh slowly, getting more and more dangerous with each pass.

"Baby." Chloe pressed against her back, hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

"No! I mean, uh, that's so unfair! N- Ooh, yes," Beca let out a slight moan as Stacie's wandering hands wandered a bit too much.

"Stacie..." Chloe smacked the girl's hand away.

"Sorry, habit," the tall girl grinned sheepishly.

"I heard a yes in there," Aubrey grinned.

"Shit. Fine, just stop that!" Beca pushed them off.

"Okay, me first because it's my house! Beca, truth or dare?" Stacie bounced excitedly.

"There's no safe answer, is there?" The cheerleader shook her head.

"Fucking dare, then," the short girl sighed.

"Ooh, a fucking dare!" Shit.

"No," Beca and Chloe stated at the same time.

"Oh, fine. You two are no fun. Um, I dare you to... strip down to your bra and underwear for the rest of the game! And if you refuse to do a dare or tell a truth, you have to stay like that for the rest of the night." That fucking bitch.

"Wha- but I... Oh fuck it." Beca pulled her shirt and jeans off, groaning and generally making a huge fuss the entire time. She frowned and curled into herself, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Don't be shy, Becs! What's the point of the dare if I can't stare at your boobs?" Beca stuck her tongue out, but relaxed a little.

"Okay, Chloe, truth or dare?"

The game carried on for several more minutes, each dare getting sillier and each truth getting more outrageous. Each girl was down to a state of undress (Beca thought Stacie had a bit of a problem), not to mention nearly drunk out of their minds (Beca thought Stacie had an even worse problem). It was then that the tall cheerleader got a little devious.

"I dare you to make out with somebody who isn't Chloe!" Stacie grinned, staring right at the redhead.

"Shit." Beca looked to her girlfriend, grabbing her hand.

"Go ahead. I don't care, as long as you remember that I'm your girlfriend." She pointed to herself, pouting.

"No way could I forget. Um, c'mere, Bree!" Beca leaned across the circle and yanked the blonde, forward, mashing their lips together.

"Remember, it doesn't count unless I see tongue!" Stacie added gleefully.

"You're so crude, Stacie!" Chloe growled.

Beca rolled her eyes but the two girls complied, Aubrey a bit forcefully. She ended up straddling the younger girl, running her hands over her shoulders. Beca put her hands on the girl's waist and gripped the fabric of her shirt. Chloe watched this scene for exactly 15.3 seconds (not that she'd been counting) before abruptly standing up.

"I don't wanna play anymore," she stated before power walking down the stairs. Beca broke the kiss and called after her, but the redhead didn't stop.

"Fucking fuck. Aubrey, could you please get off?" The blonde did so, albeit a bit reluctantly, and shot a glare at the remaining brunette as Beca ran after her best friend.

"That was a dick move, Stacie. Why'd you do that?" Aubrey smacked the other cheerleader on the arm.

"Ow! It's not like you're completely innocent here. I'm not the one who was basically dry humping her!" Stacie fired back.

Aubrey opened her mouth to argue, but closed it when she realized that Stacie was right. Shit.


End file.
